Oh Boy!
by Andrea Sinisterra
Summary: [Drabble] Written as an answer to the GW500 challenge 29. 'After a night with Jose Cuervo, Relena wakes up the morning after feeling groggy and out of place. And she should... because the room she's in is not hers. Has anyone seen her clothes?


Oh, Boy!

By Andrea Sinisterra

Humor/Romance

Rated Pg-13 - R/Challenge

_Standard Disclaimers Apply_

__

Total word count: 744

Written for the GW500 challenge: Morning After.

**Author's Note:** Go, Rel! Hahaha...!! I'm really liking these little challenges...

* * *

Eight a.m. rolled around with a vengeance, the morning rays a sharp slap of burning needles to her still dormant, swollen eyes. Bits and pieces of the night before fluttered through her mind, voices and already blurred faces teasing her with the sound of laughter and clinking glasses. An entire night resumed into half an hour of memories and flashes.

She could not deny, her muddled mind whispered, the pleased humming that coursed through her body, a vibe that made her muscles ripple in exquisite satisfaction. And that's when it hit her, her eyes finally opening with a start as she realized that everything about the room was wrong; the light came from the wrong angle, the comforter wasn't the thick silk and cotton white one that she used, even the scent of the room was different. Something definitely male and predatory.

Her stomach jumped, anxious.

Covering her naked chest with the black silk sheets, she sat on the edge of the bed, searching the room for her clothes. She could hear voices, the sounds muted by the heavy oak bedroom door. Male voices. She brought a shaky hand to her throat, apprehension and maybe a little fear making her swallow nervously.

She rushed around the room, ignoring the sharp pain of her bare feet against the cold floor, and grabbed a misplaced black t-shirt hanging over a chair in front of the vanity, slipping her arms through the sleeves. She tried to ignore the marks of teeth and fingers on her chest and neck, the sight of those turning her insides into a liquid mess.

She didn't expect seeing three guys sitting at a breakfast table; a cute blonde reading the morning paper, a sexy green eyed hunk sipping a steaming mug of coffee, and a braided gorgeous man flipping bacon strips on a pan.

And here was her dilemma: to whom did the bed belong to? Or more accurately, with whom had she slept with?

Damn Dorothy for introducing her to José Cuervo.

And just when the green eyed hunk raised his eyes to her, his mouth opening in what seemed a greeting, the front door burst open as her eyes settled on a dark haired man, with the deepest blue eyes she had ever seen.

It was not because he was, in her opinion, the most mysterious-looking, gorgeous man she had ever seen, and it wasn't either the way his seemed to look through the t-shirt she wore, divesting her, devouring her... She just knew it was him.

One moment they were staring at each other, and the next, he was pulling her into the bedroom she had just vacated, the thudding sound of the door shutting making her heartbeat go wild. She did not flinch when his hand threaded through her loose hair, holding her in place as he lowered his lips to hers. The kiss was intense, a passionate affair between two strangers who had shared more than mere pleasantries, and hollow compliments...

But when his large, calloused hand started climbing up the back of her thigh, she pushed against his chest, her breathing as harsh and labored as his. His cheeks and nose were flushed a deep pink, a shade lighter from the one on his lips... Had she really just met this man?

His eyes flickered a question, but she just smiled in return. Holding out her hand, the smile only widening with the seconds that passed as she waited for him to respond. "My name's Relena."

His smile was small, but dark and sexy as deep brown bangs fell to his forehead, partially hiding his eyes. "I know. You told me last night." He said, even as he extended his hand, and brought the back of hers to his lips.

She blushed at the caress of his lips over her knuckles. "I sort of seem to have some trouble remembering last night. Would you care to... refresh my mind?"

He pulled her into his embrace, his lips touching the skin behind her ear, "well, for starters, my name is Heero."

She breathed his name in acknowledgement, tilting her head to grant him greater access.

And when his hands finally slid under the t-shirt, skimming over her skin, she knew she was lost. "And I would be more than willing to help you... refresh your mind." Before he pushed her to the bed, and yanked the t-shirt over her head...

What a way to start the day!

* * *

The End.

You like? Any comments are welcome!!


End file.
